Good Girl
by XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX
Summary: Ally and Austin have been together for 5 years. They have been in love ever since. Ally accidently says to Austin she's moving to New York to cover up the real truth. Will Austin and Ally be together in the end. Rated T for now may be Rated M in later chapters (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever story. Please be kind, but give me advice on how to make my writing better! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hi, Aust." Ally says as she enters his flat.

"Oh hi baby." Austin, her boyfriend replies.

"Look I need to tell you something."

"What is it Alls?"

"I'm going to come straight out with it. I..I..I'm...going to MUNY. M..My flight leaves in two hours."

"What! Why didn't you tell me. We could have spent all yesterday together! We could have talked about this! Two hours! Why didn't you tell me till last minute!"

"I'm sorry." She cries.

"No. Sorry won't do it. Not this time."

"I love you Austin, so very much." She says tears forming in her eyes.

"Well why are you leaving me then!?" He says his heart shattering into a million pieces at every word she says.

"Because I have to! It's not like every day an opportunity like this comes around! I thought you were supposed to be a supportive boyfriend, but I guess I was wrong! I think I have always been wrong about you I don't even know why I agreed to go on a date with someone like you. A player." Ally says every word she says her anger grows more and more.

"You what?! Did you just call me a player? Says...Says the one!" He shouts.

"Says the one...I literally just threw up in my mouth. Your so pathetic! You can't even come up with a good excuse. Look I'm out of here. I thought I loved you. I wasted my life trying to please you. Well you know what. I put up with your crap for too long! You just a stuck up two faced cow! And don't you EVER think I'm going to write one more song for you EVER again!"

She opens the door, slamming it with such force it creates a crack in the wall.

Austins POV

I never knew Ally would say anything like that. I can't believe she's gone. For good. I love her. So, so much. And that's it, she was gone in the blink of an eye. Everything good in my life disappeared in that one moment. She was what made me a good person. My rock. My everything.

I have known her since I was four and we have never argued like this ever before. Why didn't she tell me sooner! I can't believe she left it till last minute! I was the one she was supposed to tell everything first!

I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend in history. But she knows I love her, and I do. I truly do. I love her more than anything I have ever loved. She is my angel.

I can't believe she would just leave me like this. She doesn't deserve this! Ally wouldn't have gone on her own free will. Not without talking to me first. I'm going to find out why she's gone, and bring her back for good.

Ally's POV

Oh my gosh. Did I just say what I just said. I'm mentally hitting myself for saying 'you' instead of 'your'.

Anyway, I'm utterly shocked any of that came out of my mouth. I love him. I can't believe I said any of that. I so desperately want to go back to him. Run into him and stay with him forever. But I can't.

I ruined everything! I'm not even going to MUNY. I lied! I shouldn't have lied. Maybe he would have understood that it wasn't mine or his fault, and we could have dealt with the consequences. I shouldn't have done this to him. He was my everything.

I don't understand why I said that. I should have told him the truth. Now life is going to be a whole lot worse.

Now I need to go and book the tickets. I hope my dad will come with me. I don't expect him to leave the store though. I think I'm going to have to go by myself.

I can't believe I've done this to Austin. I know he wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he sure as heck doesn't deserve this!

Everyone I knew would have called me a you know what... Excuse my geekiness..I would have cussed or said some other inappropriate words, but I'm a good girl. Well...I can't exactly say I'm a good girl...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So this is going to be the amount of writing on each chapter apart from the next chapter, that one is going to be super short. If you can guess what Ally's secret is, I will mention you in the next chapter! The next chapter will be posted soon!**

**~Beth**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is suuuper short. I got no reviews on the last chap, although I know I have only had it up for half an hour xD but please review on this chapter, all reviews get a mention next chapter.**

**Read the Author's Note Below!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ally's POV

Well if you didn't guess already...I'm pregnant, and Austin Moon is the father. I'm not ashamed of the little 'Moon' growing inside of me.

We were...excuse me ARE in love with each other, deeply. We have been together for five years. I didn't know I was pregnant until two months ago.

I'm surprised Austin hasn't noticed the baby bump, although he's pretty clueless I wouldn't expect him not to see what is right in front of him. I know I'm only fifteen, but we were supposed to live our lives together, forever, but now I'm on a flight to New York, with no family, no friends, no one.

Trish De La Rosa, my best friend is the only other person, besides my dad, who knows about the baby. I was throwing up one morning when Trish came round to sleep, and she gave me a hug and felt the bump. I tried to cover it up and pretend I put on some weight but it didn't work.

When I found out about the baby my first thoughts were to have an abortion, but I couldn't, I couldn't let my little baby die when it has only just lived.

I always wanted to be a singer, but I had to give it up because of this little munchkin inside of me. The baby is grape sized, so me and Trish call it 'Grape' but don't worry I'm not going to call it grape when it is born. I would feel sorry for my own child, and think the parent that named him is insane...

I feel I need to tell him, but he would hate me for leaving him, along with his child. I wish we could just be a family.

Me, Austin and Grape. A family. A family with all the love in the world. A family with what would have been two married...teens, a child, and a family filled with love.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**She's pregnant! The baby is called grape xD Please review I would be extremely greatful. In the review write if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, and comment what name you want out of these:**

**Girl:**

**Amy**

**Kylie**

**Ari/Ariana**

**Lex/Lexi**

**Ash/Ashleigh/Ashley**

**Willow**

**Boy:**

**Jay**

**Joe**

**Jack**

**Alfie**

**Ethan**

**Spencer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone! So this is in the future, when the baby is born. I had to choose between Kylie, Spencer, Amy and Ethan so I hope you are okay with what I chose! Remember Reviews are always nice!**

**Reviews:**

**CountryCathy: Thank you so much! I think you will be happy at the baby name I chose. :)**

**Fulvio: I updated as soon as I could, and I hope you like the baby name (:**

**Guest: The baby is a fruit because that is how big it his in her stomach. The size of a grape. xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

~2 years later~

Ally gave birth to her little son Spencer Moon a year and a half ago. At first Ally thought Spencer Moon just didn't go. But in the end she got used to it. She decided to use Austin's second name seen as though he is the father.

Ally's POV

My little Spencer is 17 months old and growing strong. He can already walk and talk. He has blonde hair with a few brown streaks. Brown eyes. He adores pancakes, and pickles! Especially pickles ON pancakes. He loves to wear bright and wacky clothes that he makes me buy for him. He wears colours and patterns that do not mix...like orange and red, or yellow and yellow, or stripes and spots. He is crazy bizarre but I love him so much, he is so beautiful, and amazing. I miss Austin though and I'm thinking about going back. Spencer always asks about his father, and I never know the right thing to say.

"Mama!" Spencer says as he runs over to me.

"Hello baby! Are you ok?"

"Play!" He says jumping up and down.

"Ok sweetie, what do you want to play?" I say crouching down to his height.

"Mama's and Dada's!" He says running round like a crazy child.

"Ok then, let's get you upstairs and I will draw you a moustache and beard." I say quietly chuckling to myself.

Every time he wants to play it's always 'Mummy's and Daddy's.' He loves being the Dad. He always asks me to draw him a moustache and beard with my eyeliner. I tried it once and ever since he always asks me to do it.

"Mama! That tickles!" Spencer says as I apply the 'beard'.

"Just stay still!" I say as he juggles around. I finally finish, after what seems like half an hour of rubbing it out and applying it again. I can tell you, the only time Spencer is still is when he is sleeping!

"Ok done!"

"Play!" He grabs my skirt and pulls me along.

I dial his number again for what I think is the fifth time.

Ringing...Ringing...Ringing...

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"I don't mean to be rude but who is this?"

"Oh sorry dad it's me, Ally."

"Oh hi Alls! How's New York?!"

"It's great over here dad. How's Miami?"

"It's alright I guess, but look, I'm going to get straight to the point. Would I be able to possibly come back to Miami, even if it's just for a week. I just miss you, and Trish and...Austin."

"Honey, of course I want you to come back, but do you think your ready to see Austin again? Especially with Spencer?"

"Yes dad, and if necessary I can get a babysitter!"

"If you were to come back would it be for a week, or longer?"

"Well I was hoping to come back for good, but I'm going to have to see how it goes down there.

"It will be great to see you again after 2 years."

"I agree, I'm glad you said yes because I already booked the flight. I will be down tomorrow at 8.00am in the morning. I will come straight to the store, ok dad bye!"

"Honey wai..."

I Then Hung up.

"Mama who was that?" Spencer says running up to me.

"That was grandpa, and you will see him tomorrow."

"YAY! Will I see dada?" He says getting excited.

"We'll see, come on sweetie, let's get you packed.

Me and Spencer are in the airport, waiting for the arrival of our plane. It's come from some little country somewhere and New York is one of its stops. This is Spencer's first flight, and I'm a little worried, because children can be nuisances on planes and Spencer is a nuisance!

After an hour we finally get on the plane and it sets off.

The flight attendant says through the speakers:

'Next stop Miami!'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I may post again once more tonight, depends if I can get it written :) Reviews get mentioned, and replied every chapter so keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is longer.** **Remember to review!**

**Reviews:**

**Fulvio: Thanks :) I was wondering whether people liked this or not.**

**Guest: Sorry I don't know whether you read on but I already chose the baby name. Sorry :( I hope you like the story though.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We finally get to our stop. Spencer didn't throw up, kick the chair in front of him, in fact he was well behaved.

For once!

We walked off the plane and entered the airport. Miami, Here we come!

I walked past Suzy's Soups and breathed in the air. The smell I haven't smelt for two years. Spencer looked around, and I think he was falling in love with the place already. I walked towards Sonic Boom and saw a 'For Sale sign?' Wait...I don't understand? Why would my dad sell the store? It was what he loved, other than me. I'm going to call him. I turned on my phone. Twenty three missed calls! All from Dad!

Ringing...Ringing...Ringing...

"Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Honey! Finally! Look I sold the store!"

"Why dad? Why?"

"I couldn't handle it. When you left Trish helped for a bit, but she eventually gave up. I didn't have the money to keep it anyway. When you left the amount of customers that came in went down. I don't know whether it was Trish's poor attitude or the fact you weren't there that shifted them away."

"Oh dad, you could have said. I would have come straight back."

"I didn't want to ruin your holiday with Spencer."

"It was hardly a holiday...it was more a giving birth and then living there for another 17 months."

"I did try telling you yesterday but you hung up and then I couldn't get through."

"Because I turned my phone off. Look I will come to the house okay?"

"Okay honey see you soon!"

"Bye!"

Come on Spencer, let's see Grandpa!

I gently open the door to see my dad sat on the sofa watching 'Sherlock' Oh Dad, he never gets old.

"Ally?" My dad says walking towards me.

"No I'm a robber holding a small child who wants new sneakers, gimme all your money."

"Really Mama? I get new sneakers?"

"Urm..yes sweetie." I say kissing his forehead, trying not to disappoint him.

"Oh my gosh Ally! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so old! I can't believe your seventeen!"

"Dad! I've only been two years not two hundred!"

"I know I just missed you so much!" He says giving me a hug. "Oh! Hello there Spencer! I'm Grandpa, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Grandpa!" Spencer says as he squirms in my arms for me to put him down. He runs up to my dad and cuddles his legs.

"He seems to like you dad!" I say smiling at the sight in front of me. This day couldn't get any better.

Then the doorbell rings

"I'll get it. It'll probably be someone trying to sell something. Me and Spencer will unpack after."

I opened the door and the sight In front of me made me tear up. I stand corrected. This day can get better!

"Trish? Dez? What are you doing here?! I..I don't understand...how..what? Oh my gosh!" I'm speechless they look so happy...it's weird but amazing.

Trish giggles "Your dad told me you were coming back and Dez wanted to come along. But he doesn't know about the you know what." Dez looks over at Trish confused.

I laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't tell him already! Look Dez, seventeen months ago I gave birth to this little boy." I say picking up Spencer.

"His name is Spencer and Austin is the father, but you can't tell Austin. I have to tell him myself. At the right time."

"Well hello little guy." Dez says walking up to him. "Aren't you adorable." He says tickling him. Spencer giggles. "Look Alls didn't Trish tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I say getting slightly worried.

"Austin hasn't been the same since you left. He started hanging out with Dallas and Ethan. He's the 'hottest most popular guy in the school' is what every girl in the school calls him, apart from the nerds...and Trish." Trish slaps him.

"Oi! Don't call me a nerd!"

"I didnt! Look Alls..Austin is dating Cassidy." Dez says sighing.

"WHAT?! He always used to say how he thought Cassidy was a bitch! I don't get it..."

They all look at me in shock.

"What? I said bitch...no big deal."

"Ally you have never said anything like that in your life! Especially in front of kids!" Trish says her eyes still wide with shock. Dez bent down to close up Spencer's ears, and my dad stood frozen in his tracks.

"New York changed me." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Well...I can assure you Austin doesn't think Cassidy is...what you said anymore, seen as though he is seen snogging her every time we see them..."

"How ridiculous?"

"I know. 'The populars' invited him in as soon as you left. He's been with Cassidy ever since. He thinks that he 'loves her' I reckon he's just been trying to forget about you. Cassidy is his songwriter, Dallas is his director and Brooke is his manager. Cassidy writes him really bad songs all about her...Dallas makes the video nearly always have pole dancers as his backup dancers and Brooke always gets him to perform in all these different clubs. Cassidy is in every single video he makes, and always makes out with him in every single video. He is rubbish without you, he is more famous, but most of his fans are perverts or girls that want to be Cassidy..." I felt slightly uncomfortable with my dad and my son standing right next to me when Dez says all that.

I gently cry to myself. What have I done I shouldn't have left him.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Spencer says looking up to me.

"Nothing baby." I say crying.

"Ally. Austin was my best friend. I was his director. We were close but he has changed since you've been gone...but not for good."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review it would mean so much to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter :( but it's ok. I decided to update anyway :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's Monday morning. My dad says I should start going to school again so I have to start today. My dad is looking after Spencer whilst I go to school. I'm slightly worried about leaving him alone with my dad, but I'm sure he will be fine.

I get ready and decide to wear something hot but not slutty. I need to make a good impression seen as though I haven't been there for two years. I'm hoping to talk to Austin and be friends with him again. Maybe even more. Even though Austin is with Cassidy.

I put on some denim shorts and an Aztec patterned belly top. I put on some white wedges, curl my hair then pin it up, I also put on shades because...why not...and finally I put on the A&A necklace Austin got me on our 1 year anniversary. I only ever take it off at night. I even wear it when I swim.

Trish and Dez are picking me up for school. Apparently Dez got this new car yesterday that looks like a limo or something but it will totally make me look good today when we get to school.

I hear the honk if Dez's new car and I look out my window. Wow! When Dez said it looked like a Limo he wasn't kidding. I went down stairs and grabbed an apple.

"Bye dad!" I say giving him a hug.

"Bye sweetie." I say kissing Spencer's forehead.

I walk out the door and head to the car. Dez and Trish look at me with shock when I get in.

"What?" I say confused.

"That outfit. It looks totally cute on you by the way, but the old Ally would never have worn something like that!" Trish says gobsmacked.

"Can we please stop talking about the old Ally and talk about the new Ally. I'm so much better now!" I say taking a bite of my apple. "Dez. Drive."

We finally get to school and I open the door. I swear everyone stared at us. Especially me.

I hear lots of murmurs and whispering.

"Is that Ally Dawson?" "Oh my god she's back!" "Dude she's well hot." "I totally need that outfit!"

I smirk to myself and push open the door to the school. Dez and Trish following behind me. I walk down to the school office and get my timetable. I look at what I've got today.

Period 1: Maths - Mrs Breet

Period 2: English - Mrs Lawrence

Break

Period 3: German - Miss Laine

Lunch

Period 4: Art - Mr Crote

Period 5: Music - Mr Gilmore

Ehh my lessons today arent that bad. Could be better but it's okay I guess. Trish and Dez look over my shoulder.

"We have English and German together. I guess that's okay?" Trish says looking disappointed.

"We have German and Art together." Dez says also looking disappointed.

"Guys I will be fine. Go enjoy your day. Shoo.." I say fanning them off.

I guess I will walk to Maths then.

I get to Miss Breet's classroom ten minutes early. I enter the room and no one is there. I go to the furthest towards the back as I can. I look on the table planner on Miss Breet's desk and find one of the seats with no one sitting there.

I sit in the chair, put my feet on the desk and plug in my music. In five minutes half the class had already entered, and then Austin and his 'crew' came in. Austin was wearing a dark blue checkered T-Shirt with a leather jacket, he was wearing black skinny jeans with chains on his belt.

I gotta admit. He looked hot. Now when I say hot I don't mean Louis Tomlinson hot, I mean Taylor Lautner hot. He looked amazing.

He then came and sat next to me. I nearly died inside. I didn't check the table planner correctly. Austin sits there! Oh god.

I tried to ignore him for now but I couldn't help my gaze drifting over to him once or twice.

"Do you want something?" He says looking over towards me.

"You talking to me?" I say shocked.

"Yeah I mean you've looked over here like 15 times..." So maybe it was 15 times...not once or twice.

"Oh sorry. I won't bother you again."

"Good." Wait he didn't recognise me? Ahh maybe it's the shades. I'll take them off.

As I take off the glasses and put my feet down Miss Breet enters the room.

"Right children today we will be learning about Pi!" She says sounding chirpy.

"Ooh do we get to eat some!" Some idiot says at the back.

"Not that type of pie Ethan..."

"Let me just register you first. Ok so..

"Jasmine Forlee?"

"Yes!"

"Charlie Waters?"

"Yeah."

"Mae Stewart?"

"Yep."

"Austin Moon?"

"Mhmm."

"Chris Charles?"

"Yeah Miss."

"Ally Dawson?" I see Austin's face turn to shock.

"Yes Miss." I say as I look towards Austin.

"Alls?" I can't bear to look at him. His face shows hurt and sadness.

"Ahh Miss Dawson. It's nice to have you back again." Miss Breet says as she looks at me.

"It's great to be back." I say.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review if you can (:**

**~Beth**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter :) I have so many ideas for this story it's unreal! Im going out today so I won't be able to post until later. I hope you like :) Remember to review! ;) **

**Annie (Guest): Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like it (:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The bell rings for next period and I grab all my stuff.

"Ally!?" Austin says standing next to me. "When did you get back." "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" "Why didn't you call me?"

"Ally are you ok? How are you? Are you alright? Welcome back! Any of them would have been nice..." I say.

"Well I'm not the one who left the love of their life!" He says shouting at her.

"Excuse me? At least I told you I was leaving!" I say shouting back.

"Yeah two hours before!"

"Well maybe you could have tried to reason with me! Maybe you could have ran out after me! Or you could have talked to the friends you ditched two years ago!"

"Here we go again! Fighting again! But in public this time! God you make me so mad!"

"So this is all my fault! Your the one that started this fight in the first place! When I was in New York, you never called! You never texted! You never sent an email, and you say your the love of my life! Well you tried your hardest to get me back didn't you?" Everyone is now staring at us argue.

"Yeah well if you loved me you would have stayed here instead of going to that stupid school. I never even loved you in the first place. You should just go back there now! Oh wait you can't because they probably kicked you out cos your crap at songwriting. That's why your back here." I start to tear up.

"I didn't get kicked out! I came back voluntarily! The school even tried to make me stay, but I said no, because I wanted to see you! Be friends with you again! Maybe even get back to how we were before! But you just stepped past the line. First you said I should leave and go back. Second you said I'm bad at songwriting. And third you said you didn't even love me...and to think you were that nice kind guy that never hurt a soul. That always said everything good. The guy that loved me. But I guess he's gone and been replaced with a sick guy like you. Go to hell!" I start walking away but then walk back to him. "Oh and I guess I won't be needing this anymore." I say as I snap off the A&A necklace and shove it in his hand, and walk off. No...more like strut off...yeah that's right I just won against the 'hottest most popular guy in the school.'

English was okay I guess. I worked with Trish all lesson. Austin wasn't there so that's a relief. But Cassidy was and all I could see were evil glares coming from her way, apart from that it was pretty good.

German was good too. No one in there annoyed me...apart from Dez of course. But Trish, Dez and I all worked together, to create a short film about German colours. It was pretty rubbish. It involved us repeating 'Grau is Grey' and 'Rot is Red' over and over and over again. But Dez made the film look more exciting than it actually was.

It's now Lunch and I'm really not looking forward to it. Austin will be with his gang and I can assure you they will come up to us at least once in the whole of lunch.

The three of us, Dez, Trish and I all go over to our spot where the four of us used to sit. Where me and Austin used to swap lunches if we didn't like what we had.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dallas coming over towards us...oh boy...

"Hey their beautiful." Dallas says looking at me.

"Dallas move before I hit you..."

"Fighter talk. That's sexy on you." He then starts kissing my neck.

I slap him. Hmm that's sure to leave a mark.

"Bitch, you'll pay..."

"What a dick..." I say as I look at my apple and grab a bite. Yeah I know I ate an apple for breakfast. I have an obsession with apples...it's like the only thing I eat.

I then look up, and I swear the whole school was looking at me. Even Austin and his crew. The room was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"What?" I say. "Seriously...I'm sure there are more interesting things in people's lives than me slapping someone..."

"Ally...no one has ever stood up to Dallas like that before. EVER..." Trish says.

"So what?"

"Alls...that's a big deal.."

"I honestly don't care..." I say getting annoyed. "You can all look away now..." And yet they still stare...

I stand up and walk out. I think I made a good impression if I may say so myself.

"C'mon Ally let's get to Art." Dez says dragging me along.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Ally totally owned Austin! Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**~Beth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another update. I have had to retune this 3 times now so I'm a bit fed up xD #futureforensicscientist**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I guess you could say Art was okay. Dez's sculpture was...interesting. I think it was of The Titanic. I mean you could say it was The Titanic...after it had sunk and been broken up into pieces...

Now I have Music. Neither Trish nor Dez with me in this lesson.

"You'll be fine Alls." Trish says trying to assure me.

"I know...but what if HE is in there?"

"Well then you can talk, maybe even about Spencer." She says whispering the last part.

"I really want to...but he hates me. He thinks I'm an idiot for leaving him."

"Just try and make up with him."

"Okay?" She says.

"Okay." I giggle "No more TFIOS references."

"I can do references when I want to do references."

"No...you can't."

"Its a metaphor."

"How does that even make sense?" I say giggling at her stupidity.

"Well you see you put the killing between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do the killing."

"Well you know who's going to be killing?"

"Who?"

"Me, and you will be my first victim if you don't shut up."

"Fineee." She says. "Just get to class before Mr Gilmore catches you sneaking in late."

I laugh and run as fast as my wedges can carry me to get to music. Remind me to wear sensible footwear tomorrow...

I get to class at the exact time Mr Gilmore gets there.

"Ahh Ally. Your back! Great to see you again! Even if you are sneaking in late for your first music lesson since you've been back!"

"But Sir, if I may say. If I were late then that means you were late!" I say laughing inside at what an idiot I sound like.

"Miss Dawson I guess you are right. Like always! I shall let you off just this once."

"Thanks sir!" I say.

"No problem." He says entering the room. "Ally it looks like on the planner I labelled you next to Austin seen as though I know you two are such best friends." I'm literally shooting myself right now.

"Hmm..okay Sir." I trudge over to my seat and put all my stuff on the table.

I swear Austin has been staring at me throughout the whole lesson it's getting really awkward.

"So...today we will be learning about songwriting." Mr Gilmore says.

Yes! My specialty!

"So I have put you into partners. You shall all pick a category out of a hat and you shall need to write a song about the category by next week. I put you with who I know you are friends with." Oh god. Please no.

"So the partners are.."

"Hallie Jenkins and Charlotte Wyde!"

"Craig Bentley and Hannah McMahl."

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." No..please...why?

"I hope you are all happy with your partners." Definitely not.. "Hallie and Charlotte come pick your category."

"Oh. Death how nice..." He said gulping.

"Craig and Hannah?"

"Ahh new beginnings what a lovely subject." He says smiling happily.

"Austin and Ally?"

We went up together. He dug his hand into the bucket and picked out a piece of paper. He then gave it to me to open. I opened it as quickly as I could, although it felt like forever. It read 'Love.'

Karma..

"Ahh Love. How sweet. I'd love to see how this one turns out." Me too...

We walk back to our seats and I look at him.

"So...our subject is..uhh..Love.." I say playing with my fingers.

"Look Alls. Let's not make this awkward. We have to work together for the next week. So let's at least get along. I thought about what I said and I was wrong. Really wrong. I was just shocked you were back. Your the best songwriter in the business...but don't tell Cassidy I said that." I giggle.

"Don't worry I won't. Friends?"

"Friends." We shake hands.

The bell rings and I walk out the classroom and head towards

"So Ally. Would I be able to come to your house tonight to work on the song?"

"Sure. What time will you get there?"

"About four-ish okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I say smiling wildly.

It's ten past four and I'm in full panic mode. I completely forgot about Spencer when Austin asked me. I've been calling lots of different people asking them to look after him but they all have plans. I have no idea what to do. He will be here any minute.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Okay mama."

"Spencer."

"Yes Mama?"

"Your a smart big boy aren't you sweetie."

"Of course Mama."

"Would you be able to call me Ally from now on until I say you can stop?"

"Yes Ally."

I wink at him.

"Good boy." I kiss his forehead.

"Ally."

I laugh "Yes sweetie?"

"There's someone at door."

I turn around and see a figure in the doorway. Then the doorbell rings.

He's here...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Remember Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**~Beth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about what happened in the last chapter if you saw it. I have been having some technical difficulties at home with new wifi. So please excuse me for that. So here is the new chapter! I hope you like it. Remember Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Raspberry Lover (guest): No problem and thank you so much. This is the chapter where Austin meets Spencer so I hope you like it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I open the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Austin. So do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." We both go and walk into my music room.

"Woah! This place is awesome!" He says as he wanders around the room. Admiring everything.

"Isn't it. I decided to do it up when I got back."

"Well you've done a hell of a job. It's amazing."

If I may say so myself. The room is wonderful. There is a huge flashy light the shape of an 'A'. It here is a huge black grand piano. I also have guitars and loads of other instruments. But I can only really play the piano. Austin started teaching me to play the guitar but obviously it stopped when I left. The room is painted Light purple and the main wall has white spots. The roof has a view of space. Lots of different constellations. It's beautiful.

"Thanks. So..lets get writing." I say.

"I think this song is really coming together Alls." He smiles.

"Me too."

The door suddenly pushes open and Spencer walks in. Austin stares at me with confusion.

"Hi Spencer!" I say hoping he remembered.

"Hello M...Ally." Well saved Spencer!

"Uhh Ally. Who's this?!" Austin says unsure.

"I'm babysitting him. For an old friend of mine." I say lying through my teeth. "So Spencer what is it that you want?"

"When food?" Awh how sweet.

"Well." I look at my watch. "Oh god it's 6 o'clock Austin your going to have to go. I need to give Spencer his food and then he needs to rest...before his mum comes."

"Uhm..k. Same time tomorrow?" He says standing up.

"Yeah. Okay. Cya tomorrow!" I say smiling. "Bye." I shut the door after him.

Spencer runs up to me.

"Ally. Food?"

"Yes we can have food now, but you can stop calling me Ally now." I laugh as I lift him up and place him in his seat.

- 4 days later (Friday) -

Me and Austin have been getting on really well. He comes round every afternoon at 4 and leaves at around 6. I did mention that it would be good to maybe go round his but he said I can't because 'his new dog doesn't like people' or something like that. I laughed when He told me. I honestly think it's just an excuse because his house is a mess.

I get ready. Today I decide to wear a pearl white blouse tucked into a floral skirt. I put on a pair of white converse and top off the look with a side braid.

I look at my timetable:

Period 1: German - Miss Laine

Period 2: History - Ms Gryte

Break

Period 3: English - Miss Lawrence

Lunch

Period 4: Drama - Mr Holt

Period 5: Dance - Misd Craylene

Ehh my day is okay. I have Trish in German and English, and Dez in German and Dance. I think I have Austin in History, Drama and Dance.

I hear the honk of a car. That must be my ride. I run downstairs, say bye to my dad give Spencer a hug and walk down to Dez's car.

So it's Lunch now. The first part of the day was pretty rubbish.

In German we all watched the short films we created last lesson and if I may say so myself, ours was the best.

History was good. Austin and I researched The Vikings. It was a really fun lesson.

In English me and Trish learnt about Pathetic Fallacy. It's basically when the weather changes the mood of the story.

Trish, Dez and I all go sit on our regular spot.

"Ally. How is your song in music doing?" Dez asks sounding as though he is actually interested for once.

"It's coming along great. Me and Austin have got a really good melody, and the lyrics are getting there." I say looking in my bag to see what I've got for lunch. "Oh man. I got a pear instead of an apple. I must've been in a rush and picked the wrong thing this morning."

"Have this."

...I swear I have never screamed louder. I think the whole room is looking at me.

"Austin! You idiot. You scared me half to death!" I say grabbing his Apple and swapping it with my pear.

"Sorry!" He says laughing at me. "Everyone get back to your lunch. Nothing to see here." He shouts...Loud. I swear Austin and I just woke up Europe.

"Thanks for the apple." I laugh as I take a bite.

"No problem. I know Apples are your favourite." Awh that's so nice. I start fiddling with my fingers. Then look at them. Wow I really need a new manicure...

"You know your really cute when you blush." Oh my god I'm literally going to kill him.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Really?...Says the one who looks as red as a tomato."

"...This never happened..."

"Oh Alls. This'll be in my mind forever." I playfully slap him.

"Now go away before I hit you again."

He laughs. "Ok but tell me what lessons you have."

"Uhh...I have Drama and Dance."

"No way! Me too!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! I can walk you to class if you want."

"What about Cassidy and the others?"

"Oh they'll be fine."

"Are you sure Cassidy doesn't want a goodbye snog?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No." I think I'm blushing again. Damn it.

He laughs again. "Cassidy isn't really that bad when you get to know her. She's sweet and kind an-"

"Oh boy. If you carry on like this I'm going to puke. Don't you realise she's just fooling you? She just wants to be with you for popularity!"

"Whatever. Let's get to Drama. Trish, Dez. Do you mind if we go?"

"No. Of course not." Trish says smirking. I glare at her as we walk off to drama.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Follow, Favourite and Review. Bye!**

**~Beth**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is so cute and nice. I hope you all like it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I still can't believe I said that!" He laughs. " 'Says the one.' I mean how babyish does that sound. You totally owned me."

"I did didn't I!" I say pulling off my Galexis Nova pose.

We both laugh as we enter the classroom.

"Austy!" Cassidy says as she runs up to him shoving me out the way.

"Hi baby." Austin says hugging her.

Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke.

"Excuse me?" Cassidy says looking at me disgusted.

"Hmm?"

"Don't act stupid." She says running off, actually more like trudge off because of her 10" heels.

"What did I do?" I ask Austin confused.

"You thought out loud."

"What?"

"You said 'Ugh I think I'm gonna puke.' out loud. I think Cassidy's a little mad.

"Oops?" I say sarcastically.

"Don't Ally. She can get really mad sometimes. You remember Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"About a year ago Kira started flirting with me a bit and Cassidy noticed. Three months later I was stood in court reading out a statement because of Cassidy physically and verbally bullying Kira."

"Jesus Christ! What happened!"

"Well I obviously broke up with her. But then I got back with her a day later because she wanted to get back with me and said she'd never do anything to ruin our relationship again." Wow clingy much?

"I mean what happened at court." I laugh.

"Oh! Well Cassidy was found guilty but they didn't put her in jail. She had to go to an anti bullying group for a month. But Cassidy moved all the way over to London."

"Oh god. That's horrible."

"I know. But she's changed since then." Of course... "Anyway let's sit down."

There are no chairs in the classroom because of the practice and performing space so Austin and I go and sit at the back. Cassidy next to Austin on the other side.

Mr Holt enters the classroom and explains that we are all going to create a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. This could be fun.

"So get into partners and start creating. You have 30 minutes to create it and then the rest of the lesson we will perform them. They should be a maximum of 6 minutes long. So get into partners!"

"Hey Ally. Wanna work together?" He says turning to face me.

"Sure! Let's get working."

"But Austin. What about me. I'm your girlfriend!

"Oh sorry Cass. I already asked Ally. But next time baby. Okay?"

"Pshh...whatever I'll go work with Dallas." She says running off.

"Ok. So I was thinking..."

"Okay then! Times up! If everyone would like to sit down, and I would like to see Cassidy and Dallas's performance first."

They both go up the stairs and onto the stage and start.

"D? D? Where is Dallas?" She says sounding like an idiot.

"Here I am Cass." He says walking towards her.

"Oh Dallas. I love you so much. You are my everything." She says holding her hands in his.

"I love you too babe." He says kissing her. I swear there was more kissing than talking in the performance. I look at Austin and see his blood boil.

They walk down the stairs hand in hand and Cassidy comes up to Austin.

"Well that was interesting." Mr Holt says.

"Oh yeah Austy. I'm breaking up with you. It's not me its you. I'm in love with Dallas sorry." Austin looks heartbroken.

"Oh..it's fine. I'm cool with it." He says obviously hurt inside. She runs off over to Dallas and sits on his lap. "C'mon Ally lets show them how it's done."

We run up to the front. Me on the stage. Austin at the stairs, and so we start.

I call Austin.

"Hello?"

"Ally? Ally? Where are you?"

"I'm here my love." He hangs up and walks up the stairs.

"Oh Austin. I missed you so much!" I say running up to him.

"I missed you too Alls."

"Everyday, when I was gone I would pray that I could come home. Everyday. Everyday."

"And I would pray for you to come home." That wasn't in the script. Improvise Ally, improvise!

"Well why didn't you text me, or call me and ask me to come back?"

"Because I love you, and I didn't want to crush your dreams." By now I'm in tears, I know every word of this is true.

"You do?" I ask.

"I do." He says smiling.

"Well so do I." I cry hugging him.

We come out of the hug and look into each other's eyes. He moves in. Very slowly, and so do I, and we kiss, it was a short but passionate kiss. As soon as my lips touch his I fall in love with him all over again. Sparks fly, cliches hitting me at every angle.

I love him...

I love him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yay! Auslly happened. Don't worry that isn't the end yet! It's far from it! I hope you like it. Bye!**

**~Beth **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. Sorry this chapter took a long time to post. My wifi has been down for a few days. :( It's reallllly short. But I added Auslly into it :) Hope you like the chapter!**

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the really nice supportive reviews and I am so thankful that you all like and support this story. :)**

**Raspberry Loved: If you want some tips or ideas or any help at all just pm me and review if you don't know how to do that XD**

**If any of you want to talk. Or have a chat PM me. Because I won't ignore it! It's nice to see what my fellow Auslly fans have in common with me!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We both part from the kiss and smile. The class applauds. We both bow and walk off the stairs. I see Cassidy glare at me.

Oh great...

"So...Ally. This may be a bit too soon. But uhm...will you be my girlfriend?" I smile.

"Yes. Of course." I say smiling. I quickly kiss his cheek, and the bell rings.

"C'mon, let's get to dance!" He says linking our hands and pulling me along.

"Class! Today we will be doing contact work. I have created a little dance routine that I want you to do with your partner. I have put you into groups that I think you will like. The list is on the board. Get into your groups. Take a sheet and an iPad and try and copy what they do on the video."

I walk up to the board and have a look at partners. I look at all the names. Austin is with Dez which is cool. I look for my name. Ah! Ally...I'm paired with...Cassidy?! Miss thinks we will like this partnership. Oh well better try my best. I turn around and see Cassidy smirk at me. If this is what the whole lesson will be like, I'm regretting coming back. I silently laugh to myself just as Austin comes and stands next to me.

"It'll be okay Alls. She's not that bad."

"Your right. I'll be fine."

I walk over to Cassidy.

"So. We're partners!" I say giving her sarcastic jazz hands.

"Yup. So let's get started. I was thinking I could be the one that does most of it. Y'know believe the man of it. Then I was thinking. What if we add some lifts to it?"

"Woah..woah..woah. I've never seen you interested in anything remotely educational. This is new." I say laughing.

"Yeah well I figured if we're going to work together, we may as well get on with it."

"Okay then. I guess we could add some lifts." I say starting the video.

We both finish in a perfect balance.

"Nice work Ally!" She says high fiving me.

"Thanks! You too. None of those lifts would have happened without you! That was really awesome."

"Class! Let's watch some of these performances!"

Dez and Austin go up the stairs and I must admit, they're pretty good! I knew Austin was a good dancer. But Dez? I had no idea he could dance like that. So synchronised and straight. His dancing is amazing! They finish in a pose and walk down the stairs.

"That was great! Ok let's see Cassidy and Ally."

We both walk up the stairs and the music starts.

We start the routine and Cassidy lifts me up and starts spinning me on the one hand. This wasn't what we practiced?!

I lose my balance and fall I hear a slight whisper: 'that's for stealing my boyfriend.' Then all I see is black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Cliffy! Oh no what's going to happen to Ally? Remember Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**~Beth **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Hope you like the chapter! This chapter is really good. So I hope you like it. Thanks for the Pm's by the way!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'Ally please wake up. I love you. I don't know what I would do without you.' I try to move but I can't. It won't let me. My body doesn't want me to move. "Alls. I wrote you a song. I hope you like it."

_You surely must know magic girl_

Cause you changed my life

_It was dull and ordinary_

But you made it sunny and bright

_Now, I was blessed the day I found you_

Gonna build my whole world around you

You're everything good, girl

_And you're all that matter_s_ to me_

_When my way was dark and troubles were near_

Your love provided the light so I could see, girl

Just knowin' your love was near when times were bad

_Kept the world from closin' in on me girl_

I_ was blessed the day I found you_

Gonna build my whole world around you

You're everything good girl

And you're all that matters to me

_Baby, you're part of every thought I think each day_

Your name is in every phrase my lips say

Every dream I dream is about you

Honey I can't live without you

_Baby, baby, baby_

You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are

_Don't you know you're my everything_

_You're the girl I sing about _

In every love song I sing

You're my everything

You're my winter baby

My summer, my fall and spring

_You're my everything_

_Now, now, I was blessed the day I found you_

Gonna build my whole world around you

You're everything good girl and you're all that matters to me

You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are

Don't you know you're my everything

You're my everything, you're my everything

Don't you know you're my everything

_You're my everything, you're my everything_

_When my way was dark and troubles were near, don't you know that_

_Don't you know you're my everything_

My eyes flutter open.

"Ally?!" Austin says as he jumps up and puts the guitar on the floor.

"Austin. That song was beautiful."

"...Y-your awake?"

"Uhm...I think so..." I gently laugh. He kisses my forehead. "How long have I been out?"

"About a month." My eyes go wide in shock.

"B-but what about Spencer? Who's been looking after him?"

"Alls, relax! He will be with his mum!" He laughs. "I love how you wake up after being in a coma for a month and the first thing you worry about is someone else's son." I pretend to laugh with him.

"Look, Austin I have to tell you something. But I'm afraid you'll be mad."

"Just tell me Alls. I'll try not be mad." He says kissing my cheek.

"I don't know how to say this but...The real reason I left to go to New York was because I was pregnant. I haven't been babysitting Spencer. He's my own son. In fact, he's our son." I say tearing up.

"W-why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried. The morning we had the argument. That's when I promised myself I would tell you. But I didn't. Something stopped me from telling you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I grab his hand but he pulls it away. "Austin please don't be like this." I say crying.

"I just need to go get some air." He says walking out. Oh god. What have I done?

My dad walks in the room. Leaving the door wide open.

"Hi honey. The hospital called as soon as you woke up. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad." I say trying to sit up.

"No Ally. Relax. You will be okay." He says holding my hand.

"Dad how's Spencer?"

"He's fine sweetie. I looked after him most of the time. But when I couldn't he was with Trish or Dez. He's with Trish at the moment.

"Oh. Okay." I say getting comfy. I watch the to and see there has been a crash just round the corner from the hospital.

"Dad? Can you turn the telly up?" I say interested.

"Of course honey." He says turning up the volume.

"There has been a crash on Monroe St. Three teenagers are involved in the crash. One of the teenagers is Overnight Internet Sensation Austin Moon."

I gasp. No...it can't be?

"Two of the teenagers have been rushed off to hospital. The injured kids have not been revealed but they shall be revealed by tomorrow morning." Austin might not be the injured. Don't think of the worst.

A picture of the scene came up on the Tv. Austin's car has been toppled over completely, and is lying on its front on top of the other car.

I see a hospital bed wheeled past with a blonde teenager lying on it.

"Patient 4859 - Austin Monica Moon - Unconscious - Accident at 4:38pm - Doctor thinks he has many broken limbs - His girlfriend is in Room 413. Scans show she may have terminal cancer. My dad looks at me.

"Dad? Did you know?"

"No honey. I didn't." He starts to cry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Oh no! Just invade you didn't know. Terminal Cancer is a type of Cancer that is almost always certain death :( Hope you liked the chapter. New update coming soon!**

**~Beth**


	12. Chapter 12 - The End!

**Hi everyone! I know on chapter nine I said there is a long way to go till I finish this story. But I decided to finish it now. This chapter is really sweet so I hope you like it! Don't worry I have already decided on ideas for a sequel! So I'm 99% sure there will be one :) I hope you like this final chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I suddenly sit up. Gasping for air. Austin looks at me in shock. Wait...Austin?!

"Austin? You...but? What!?" I dive into him for a hug. He chuckles.

"Your awake again." He says smiling.

"Again?"

"Yeah you were awake about 3 hours ago I think." He says. I shuffle around confused.

"What's the last thing that happened?"

"Well...you told me that Spencer was our son, and I walked out to get some air. But five minutes later I came back in to talk and your were passed out. Sleeping."

"Why? What do you last remember?"

"Well. It was obviously a dream but my dad turned the television on and a news reporter said your car had crashed, and then a you were wheeled past, and they said I had terminal cancer." Austin looks at me wide in shock.

"Alls, I'm so sorry." He says kissing my cheek. "But...we need to talk about Spencer."

"I know." I say. I have dreaded this moment since Spencer was born. "I understand. You don't want to be a part of his life blah blah blah. I've-" I was cut off by what he said next.

"I want to move in with you."

"Excuse me?" I say shocked.

"Well. More I want you and Spencer to move in with me. I want us to be a proper family. I want it to be back to normal. Austin and Ally...and Spencer." He says smiling.

"I'd love that." I say looking into his eyes and kissing him passionately.

Nothing could get better than this.

Me and Austin walk into my home. Well, it won't be my home in a few hours. Spencer runs up to me and hugs my legs.

"Hi there little guy!" I say picking him up.

"Hi Ma-Ally?" He says as he sees Austin.

"Sweetie. You don't ever have to call me Ally ever again." I say kissing his forehead.

"Hi Austin!" Spencer says as I put him down.

"Hey Spence!" I start choking.

"Excuse me!" I say shocked.

"What?! Me and Spencer spent some time together when you were out! Lester told me his mother still needed him to be babysat so he kept coming here. So I got to know him. He's pretty awesome." He says picking him up.

The sight in front of me is something I've been wishing to happen for what feels like forever.

"Maybe that's a little cute." I say looking at them. "But still. I don't think his mother wants him turning into a gangster when he's older." I say glaring at him.

"Well maybe his father does." He says smirking at me as he puts Spencer down.

"Seriously. You want our son turning out a gangster?" I say stepping towards him.

"Yup." He says popping the 'p' as he laughs. He leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I hear a small gasp.

"Mama? Is this Dada?" He says looking at me in hope.

"Yes baby. This is your father." I say as I pick him up and cuddle into Austin.

One big happy family.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Omg it was so sweet :D I cried when I wrote it. Why can't I have happiness like that :( Oh well. I have a new story that should be up ASAP. I got given the idea by another writer. I hope you like that one! I just want to say. I have noticed there have been a few mistakes in my writing. But I want to stay thanks to the people who stuck by me and ignored it. I want to say thank you! For the 3,000+ viewers that read my story. And also. I was put into a community for the best of Austin and Ally stories! I don't know how they really work. But still! I'm honoured!**

**Remember. There is a sequel that should hopefully come soon! **

**This is the last Authors Note on my first ever story. So, Just be happy! :D**

**~Beth :)**


End file.
